Naruto meets Alex Mercer: The start of a new life
by Alexmercerisalive91
Summary: in this story naruto is rejected by his parents. after getting beaten up by a mob he is saved by alex mercer. 1st chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle and also review so I can improve as a writer. Enjoy**

**Alex: bold letters**

**Naruto: **_ Cursive letter_

**Naruto meets Alex Mercer: The start of a new life**

_My name is Naruto Mercer formerly known as Uzumaki that changed the night I left. It all started the day that I and my sister Naruko were born, that day the Kyubi No Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. Our father the Yondaime Hokage in order to bring peace to the village decided to seal the Kyubi in my sister and me. She got the chakra while I got the soul, from that day on my life changed, she was praised while was left in the shadows. But that changed the day I met my new brother._

_**I**__ was running as fast as my legs could I could tell I was getting tired but that damn mob just won´t give up not until they killed the "demon brat" as they come to call me. It all ended for me when I got in a dead end. _

_**At the other side of the village**_

**Ok I managed to get past the veil, now what. He started sprinting to the nearest wall until he hit that familiar 90 degree angle. He started sweeping the area until he found something that made him sick. It was a slightly big crowd but what shocked him the most was the 5 year old boy right in the middle. Stabbed, burnt that were something's that made him mad so he decided to step up.**

**Shinobi: well look at that we´ve got a stranger with us**

**Alex: leave the kid alone you fucker**

**Shinobi: I don´t think so you see that isn´t a kid *Alex raised a brow to that* he is a demon, he killed my wife**

**Alex was mad beyond compare he shifted his biomass into a blade and attacked the ninjas. He then turned to the boy**

**Alex: are you alright kid?**

**Naruto: I…I think so. *he eyed Alex uncomfortably looking at his odd clothes, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a weird red symbol on the back he was wearing a grey hoodie and a white shirt underneath, on the lower part he was wearing some strange pants he´d never seen before and black shoes*who are you?**

**Alex chuckled slightly: sorry the name´s Alex and you are?**

**Naruto answered him like nothing happened**

**So kid why are you outside I mean your parents must be worried**

**Naruto looked sad: they hate me, I'm just the other one they favor my sister over me**

**Alex looked amused: kid you have been through a lot and it seems like your organs are damaged. I offer you a deal, something that can save your life**

**Naruto was surprised: why would you help me?**

**Because you remind me of myself, here´s the deal I save your ass and in return you come with me while I train you on how to use your abilities. ¿Do we have a Deal?**

**Naruto just nodded Alex smirked under his hood. Then brace yourself this is going to hurt. He buried his hand in naruto´s chest while black and red tendrils shoot from his arm. Then Naruto blacked out.**

**This is just the beginning of his new life**

**So how did I do? Please read and review so I can make another chapter. Naruto's interactions with his family will be in next chapter, that is if you like it or not. Anyway bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ****guys**** whats up**** this Is the second chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update daily if not I will update every 2 days.**

**TIMESKIP 10 YEARS LATER**

_A young 15 year old boy was standing in top of what was left of one of the old kage towers. He was wearing an attire similar to that of Alex Mercer the only changes were that he didn't used a white shirt instead he used a black t-shirt. With him was The Prototype also known as ZEUS but for the people he trusted was known as Alex Mercer._

**Naruto I been thinking about what happened 10 years ago**

_What is on your mind Aniki *__**even after 10 years Alex couldn't stand when Naruto called him big brother in Japanese, it was weird for him but he had grown close to the kid**__*_** Well I think it's time to go back…**_WHAT! ARE YOU MAD! IM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT PLACE NOT AFTER WHAT __**THEY**__ DID TO ME!_

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was 4 years old he had just arrived to the Namikaze compound there he saw his sister being trained by both his mother and father. He went to them holding a tiny spark of hope that they will train him. _

_¿Mom? ¿Dad? _

Yes? What do you want Naruto?  
_I was wondering when I can start my training_

_When you enter the academy- was the cold answer of his parents, just then his sister was once again praised for a mild chakra control exercise, he just stared at them and said- why does Naruko start training early- that was the last straw for their patience, out of the blue he was slapped across the face by his mother and then punched by his father in the stomach. He was left on the floor clutching his stomach when they said- you are no one to question our decisions- that was the moment when he decided to go away-_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Hey is someone there in that big empty space you call brain?**

_What? Oh sorry, well I think you are right Alex I mean at least __**WE**__ can go and kick some ass don't you think?_

**Yeah sure I f it makes you feel better ok, but remember DO NOT USE ANY OF YOUR OFFENSIVE ABILITIES OR THE DEFENSIVE ONES or they could try to kill us**

_You worry too much Alex; it's going to be awesome _

**If you say so who am I to question our sanity-then he remembered what happened in those 10 years-**

_FLASHBACK (again)_

_**Alex and Naruto had just gotten outside Konoha there Alex could start with the basics: his story and how the BlackLight was involved in it. *two hours later* ah I see you finally decided to wake up**_

_*Naruto rubbed his head tiredly and looked to Alex* what happened? _

_**Ok I saved you from that mob that was about to kill you and…oh yeah I saved your life; I suppose that you have questions to ask**_

_*Naruto nodded and asked* how did you that thing back in the village?_

_**Oh that, well that was just one of the abilities that something called BlackLight gave me**_

_And what exactly is this BlackLight thing?_

_**Well for you to understand that we must start with my own story. Would you like to hear it?**_

_Sure!*__**Alex just chuckled at his predisposition and started his tale* ok it all started in a city called Manhattan I was working as a scientist but every single one of my co-workers ended up dead I decided to run away. As insurance I took one of the vials that contained the virus in which we were working and guess how it was called.**_

_¿BlackLight?_

_**Yep, when I managed to get out of the lab I was cornered at a place called Penn Station I slammed the vial and died but somehow the virus entered my body and gave me powers such as: enhanced healing, super strength, super speed and the ability to shift my biomass into nearly everything I want.**_

_But how can you be alive right now? And what is biomass?_

_**Ok I'm not sure how I came back from the dead but I decided to use my powers for something good. Now biomass is an energy source, consisting of the biological material from a living organism**_** that means that even without the virus you are biomass. Now as I gave you the BlackLight that means 2 things. 1: we could be considered brothers now and 2: you are just like me but don't worry ill teach you how to use your powers.**

_Ok so…that means that my name now is Naruto Mercer?_

_**Pretty much yeah**_

_And you are my Aniki?_

_**Your what?**_

_Oh that is big brother_

_**Oh sorry haha I guess we are family now**_

_Awesome!_

_**Aaaand that's all for today people. Remember to review as it makes me go happier and that means more chapters. YAY. See you tomorrow **_


End file.
